


[Art] Непрошенный гость | Stab the Intruder

by WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Series: M-E Fanart of DbD team [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Гоустфейс любит шариться по чужим владениям. Порой приходится платить за вход.Ghost Face is fond of snooping around others' realms, but sometimes there's cost of admission.
Series: M-E Fanart of DbD team [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183871
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, [DBD team] 6. Визуал R-NC





	[Art] Непрошенный гость | Stab the Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки | Useful links:  
> Убийца | Killer: [Дэнни Джонсон (Гоуст Фейс)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82_%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81) | [Danny Johnson (The Ghost Face)](https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Danny_Johnson_alias_Jed_Olsen), [Майкл Майерс (Тень)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C) | [Michael Myers (The Shape)](https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Michael_Myers)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3b849.jpg)


End file.
